<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>texts of love by chxoni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181520">texts of love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxoni/pseuds/chxoni'>chxoni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character, Riverdale High School, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxoni/pseuds/chxoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>texts between cheryl blossom and toni topaz,each chapter based on something different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>texts of love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1:24<br/>
cheryl,why am i alerted that you are active?</p><p>                                                                  1:30<br/>
because,im not tired and nothing can seem to make me.</p><p>1:31<br/>
i can,if you're into that stuff</p><p> </p><p>                                                                    1:34<br/>
it depends what you mean by "stuff"</p><p>1:35<br/>
(image)<br/>
1:37<br/>
is you in pink lingerie supposed to help?</p><p>1:38<br/>
damn,i expected a better reaction<br/>
1:40<br/>
like this?(image)</p><p> </p><p>1:41<br/>
SHITTTTTT<br/>
i gotta go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed,as i am new to the ao3 writing world and came from wattpad</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>